Warrior High Summertime
by GingerFlight
Summary: It is summertime for the students at Warrior High! What will they do over the summer? Will Heatherpaw watch more HSM? Will Cinderpaw actually succeed in trying to be a ninja? Will Ravenpaw stop being annoying? Will summertime be normal? R&R plz! HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this story for a long time, and I've decided to write it. This is just the alleigances, so nothing much is really happening here. I don't know if this is like any other story that's already been made. If it is, then reeeeaaaaalllly sorry. So please read and review, and I'll try to get the first chapter up soon.**

**And yes, I am Gingerflight, and I am highly allergic to nuts.**

**-Squirrelflightlover**

* * *

Principal Firestar - Is the grandfather of Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. Is normal, but has to go see a doctor every time something crazy happens in the school. Is greatly considering firing Tigerclaw.

Vice Principal Brambleclaw - Normal, typical tom that has anger management issues. Only when he's angry, of course.

Nurse Leafpool - She is very calm and takes her job seriously. Not many cats know it, but she is madly in love with Crowfeather.

Teachers

Silverstream - The computer lab teacher. She is always talking about what she and Graystripe did, which no one really likes to listen to.

Nightcloud - The math teacher. She always wears black clothes and looks like some sort of creepy witch. Every student hates her except for Breezepaw.

Sorreltail - The art teacher. She's a bit clumsy and drops everything. She once dropped a bucket of paint on Ravenpaw's head. This was not a pretty scene...

Tigerclaw - The PE teacher. Every student hates him because he's totally and completely evil. He wants to be principal so that he can take over the world. He hates Firestar and Ravenpaw.

Squirrelflight - The hunting teacher. She teaches cat style hunting, not hunting with guns.

Sandstorm - The fighting teacher. She is great at all the battle moves, but cannot fight strawberries because she is allergic to them. At least, that's her excuse.

Crowfeather - The science teacher. He hates Nightcloud, he hates Breezepaw, he's madly in love with Leafpool, and faints whenever her name is mentioned. Except on rare occasions, like when he's wearing earplugs.

Princess - The drama teacher. She is skilled in the art of theater. Made a High School Musical play for all the students the year before.

Leafdapple - The spelling teacher. She acts very... odd. Some of the students are starting to think she might be an alien.

Frostfur - The English teacher. Is obsessed with bees and honey. Her favorite student is Honeypaw.

Goldenflower - Reading teacher. Reads very boring stories. Hates golden flowers.

Sharpclaw - History teacher. He is deathly boring and always wonders why he didn't retire fro the school ages ago.

6th Grade students

Hollypaw - Normal she-cat with the exception of hating makeup, best friend of Heatherpaw and Willowpaw. Berrypaw's girlfriend.

Lionpaw - Normal, except for the fact that he loves ice cream more than normal. Heatherpaw's boyfriend. He recently starred at Troy Bolton in the HSM play.

Jaypaw - Likes coffee. And chocolate milk. Anything to do with chocolate, he likes. Willowpaw's boyfriend.

Heatherpaw - Brainiac she-cat who is obsessed with High School Musical, Gabriella Montez, and Vanessa Hudgens, who is her role model. She recently starred as Gabriella Montez in the HSM play. Wants to be an actress/singer. Lionpaw's girlfriend.

Willowpaw - Wants to be like Leafpool and is hoping to be the next Warrior High nurse. Jaypaw's girlfriend.

Ravenpaw - Thinks the world is going to end for random reasons. Hates squash and isn't that fond of Cinderpaw. Dropped out of school a looooooong time ago, but then came back. Has a crush on Dawnpaw. Hates cheese and is afraid of Tigerclaw.

Cinderpaw - The reincarnated Cinderpaw, not Cinderpelt. She wants to be a ninja, is obsessed with ninja TV shows, and likes the movie Cinderella. Always gets on Ravenpaw's nerves. Has a crush on Pizzapaw.

Berrypaw - Thinks Queen Latifah is coolio. Hollypaw's boyfriend.

Pizzapaw - Tom who always wears bling-bling and says things like "What's up, dog?" or "Hey, dudes, let's get this fizzle thang goin' on.". Might like Cinderpaw. Loves any kind of pizza.

Ivypaw - Very rich she-cat who owns her own helicopter. Hates Cinderpaw. Amazingly, she is friends with Heatherpaw. Starred as Sharpay Evans in the HSM play. Looks up to Spottedleaf.

Minnowpaw and Dapplepaw - Ivypaw's followers.

Pouncepaw - Used to be one of Ivypaw's followers, then got tired listening to her orders and got a gender change, becoming a tom. He then dyed his fur ginger and white. Starred as Ryan Evans in the HSM play.

Dawnpaw - Normal she-cat.

Tigerpaw - Is actually the complete opposite of Tigerclaw. He is sweet, likes flowers, and is the best friend of all rabbits and bunnies.

Flamepaw - Looks up to Firestar and has a sweet tooth. No kidding, one of his teeth is actually a gummy bear.

Breezepaw - Very snobby tom who thinks he is sexy. Uses Nightcloud's love for him to gain power over everyone else. Used to date Ivypaw until she dumped him.

Owlpaw - Very freakish tom who freaks everyone out with his freakish hairdo.

Thistleclaw - Stupid tom that failed 6th grade many times. He got his warrior name even though he wasn't in 7th grade.

Poppypaw - Loves cupcakes.

Hazelpaw - Talks in chat speak. Likes Lionpaw even though he has a girlfriend.

Honeypaw - Hates stop signs. Otherwise, she is normal.

Mousepaw - He has a a really crazy hairdo, making him look like Einstein.

7th Graders

Spottedleaf - Fashion queen. Not the Spottedleaf that was sweet on Firestar.

Hawkfrost - He likes frosted cornflakes and has the Frostythesnowmansong disease, meaning he likes to sing Frosty the Snowman.

Smokefoot - Really dark dude that always wears this black hat.

Snowbird - Loves snowy owls. Strangely, she can also fly.

Toadfoot - He talks as though he has a frog in his throat and can get realllllllllllllllly angry for no reason at all.

Daisy - She hates life and keeps falling off cliffs for some strange reason.

Other Cats

Graystripe - The janitor. Is constantly talking to Millie and Silverstream. He has this super cool hideout that looks like a janitor's closet, but is really a super spy room!

Millie - The librarian. Her favorite student is Heatherpaw. For a librarian, she knows all the latest styles of fashion.

Lionheart - The priest of the church. Talks really loud and always has a party whenever he can.

Gingerflight - The authoress. She interrupts the story a lot and can be funny when she wants to be. She is obsessed with High School Musical, Gabriella Montez, and Vanessa Hudgens, who is her role model. Just like Heatherpaw. She also wants to be an actress/singer. Like Heatherpaw, once again. Is highly allergic to nuts

* * *


	2. When the bell rings

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Oh, and I made this sort of promise to Tainted Lullaby, so I've changed Thistleclaw to a seventh grader. Here's his description:**

**Thistleclaw - Veeeeeeeeerrrrryyyyyyy stupid cat. No one knows how he passed into seventh grade.**

**There will be more new cats, too. So please read and review!**

* * *

It was another normal day at Warrior High...

In the science lab, Crowfeather was trying desperately to grade science projects without any interruptions. So far, he was failing.

"Cinderpaw, what's your science project about?" he asked nervously, staring at Cinderpaw's very odd... thingie.

"I call it - "Cinderpaw began, pausing. "THE NINJA LOCATOR!!" Cinderpaw thought she was a ninja, so yeah.

"Yeah, that's right, dude," Pizzapaw added from his seat beside Cinderpaw. Pizzapaw, the new kid in the school, had arrived just last year. He always wore bling-bling and liked pizza.

"And does this have anything to do with science?" Crowfeather stepped back from Cinderpaw's "project" and eyed it.

"Nope!" Cinderpaw squealed. "It helps you locate a secret ninja! See, look!" She flicked a switch on her project. The ninja locater immediately swiveled around on four wheels and pointed a mechanical finger at the sleeping Lionpaw.

Nearby, Hollypaw banged her head against her desk. Here was another one of Cinderpaw's duds. Next to Hollypaw, Willowpaw moved away as far as possible.

"LIONPAW, YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Cinderpaw screeched.

"What!? Where!?" Lionpaw jumped up and looked around wildly. "Where'd the ice cream with banana sprinkles go!? I NEED MY ICE CREAM!!"

From beside Lionpaw, Heatherpaw cleared her throat. "You were dreaming, Lionpaw."

"HE WAS DREAMING!!" Ravenpaw screamed for random reasons. Ravenpaw was a bit cuckoo.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ravenpaw screeched angrily, glaring at the authoress.

"How about I just stop the class?" Crowfeather asked.

"Oh, so you just thought of that now?" Berrypaw scowled.

"Just go!" Crowfeather hissed, then turned to straighten out the picture of Leafpool behind his desk. Everyone ran out of the classroom as fast as they could.

Heatherpaw and Hollypaw caught up with their friends and stopped. "So it's the last day of school, then?"

"Yup!" Willowpaw meowed cheerfully, looking inside her locker and then slamming it. "Isn't it great? And now we only have a few more classes!"

"What's next on our schedule?" Jaypaw asked, staring blindly ahead.

"PE, dum dum dum," Pizzapaw said happily.

"NO, NOT PE, ANYTHING BUT PE!!" Ravenpaw banged his head against his locker. "Why me!?"

"Rubber duckies!" Cinderpaw squeaked. "YAY!!"

There was a short pause, and then their was a loud noise from somewhere to the left.

"_Pleeeeeaaase _don't tell me that the music room just blew up," Jaypaw muttered.

"The music room didn't blow up," Lionpaw meowed. "It just burned down."

They stared as a fire truck zoomed into the school and sprayed water everywhere, drenching everyone.

"I've seen enough," Heatherpaw meowed after a few moments. "Let's go to PE."

Everyone except Ravenpaw agreed. They tried to drag him to PE, but when that didn't work, they borrowed an elephant from Gingerflight, the authoress, and dropped it on Ravenpaw. Once he was squashed flat and unable to move, they picked him up and carried him to the gym.

In the gym, Tigerclaw was pacing back and forth, muttering something about taking over the world. Once everyone had gotten together, he growled at the students, "100 laps around the gym in 20 seconds, starting now!!"

"Um, I just got a manicure today," Ivypaw hissed, showing him her nails.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT, YOU GO INTO THE ROOM OF DOOM!!" Tigerclaw yelled.

"NO! NOT THE ROOM OF DOOM!!" everyone gasped.

"Ooh, it rhymes!" Cinderpaw squealed.

"But we can't do 100 laps!" Berrypaw protested.

Tigerclaw shoved his head into Berrypaw's face and bellowed, "YOU'LL DO AS I SAY, BERRYWHATEVERTHELASTPARTOFYOURNAMEIS!!"

"IT'S BERRYPAW!!"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE!?" Tigerclaw blew his whistle. "NOW START RUNNING! AND YOU, RAVENPAW, SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"What'd I say??"

"DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!!" Tigerclaw glared at them all. "NOW GO!"

They all began running as fast as they could, but since none of them could run 100 laps in 20 seconds, they all got more detention. Ravenpaw muttered something about torture and the world ending as they all dragged themselves out of the gym.

"That was fun!" Cinderpaw squeaked.

"Correction, Cinderdudette, that was totally terrible," Pizzapaw meowed. "Luckily, we only have, like, one more class, yo."

They looked at their schedule and groaned. "Another class with Nightcloud."

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout - " Cinderpaw sang.

"Um, Cinderz, I don't think you're a teapot, dude," Pizzapaw said.

Cinderpaw shrugged and continued to sing.

Hollypaw passed by her locker and looked inside it. "At least it's the last class. Hey, maybe Nightcloud will be sick again and we can have another party."

"Yeah!" everyone else meowed, grinning.

Last year, Gingerflight had cursed Nightcloud with Harry Potter's wand, which she had gotten from somewhere. Nightcloud had to go to the hospital and Gingerflight had sent Hannah Montana to the school so they could all rock out.

So, with this cheerful thought in mind, they all skipped to the math class. Unfortunately, when they arrived, Nightcloud was there, with her evil looking face.

"You're late," she growled at them, slapping a ruler against her hand.

Ravenpaw squeaked and hid behind Cinderpaw.

"We - We were just - " Lionpaw stammered.

"EMPTY YOUR POCKETS!!" Nightcloud moved closer, holding her ruler. "Or else."

They looked at each other, gulped, and then took everything out of their pockets. Lionpaw took out some glasses, some candy, a photo of Heatherpaw, a yearbook, and a basketball that had somehow managed to fit into his jeans. Hollypaw didn't take out anything because she didn't have anything. She had kept all her stuff in her booksack just in case something like this happened. Jaypaw couldn't take out anything because he couldn't find his pockets. Willowpaw took out some deathberries, which she threw into Nightcloud's open mouth. Nightcloud choked, then spat them out. She glared at Willowpaw, who stuck out her tongue.

Heatherpaw took out a poster of Vanessa Hudgens, a bunch of other Vanessa Hudgens stuff, a picture of herself and Hollypaw, a photo of Lionpaw, some HSM stuff, some pencils, and a microphone. Ravenpaw took out a megaphone, which he put up to his mouth and screeched, "THE WORLD'S GONNA END!!" He promptly fainted. Nightcloud rolled her eyes and waited for the rest of the stuff. Pizzapaw took out some moldy pizza that he saved for emergencies. He then dumped the pizza over Nightcloud's head. Everyone covered their noses in disgust at the ugly smell, then covered their ears as Nightcloud screamed at Pizzapaw. Next was Cinderpaw's turn. She took out a piece of wood, a book about ninjas, and a ninja keychain that said something in Japanese when you slapped it.

Nightcloud studied everything, then grinned and took one of Heatherpaw's Vanessa Hudegns photos. "I'll take that, if you don't mind."

Heatherpaw seethed. "Don't mind? Oh, I mind!" She rushed at Nightcloud like an angry bull, but was stopped by Lionpaw before she could do anything serious.

"Calm down," he told her. Heatherpaw settled down, but still glared daggers at Nightcloud. "Give that back!"

"How about I throw it out a window?" Nightcloud asked carelessly.

"NO!" Heatherpaw reached for the picture, but Nightcloud held it out of reach. She stuck out her tongue. "What's the matter, Heatherpaw? Can't reach it?"

"Give it back to her!" Lionpaw demanded.

"Make me," Nightcloud sneered.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and the picture swept out of Nightcloud's hand and into Heatherpaw's pocket. Gingerflight appeared, brandishing what appeared to be a stick. "You doing something, Nightcloud?"

"No," Nightcloud meowed nervously, staring at the stick, which was starting to glow in a way that was unsticklike.

"Really?" A burst of something came from the stick and hit Nightcloud.

"OW! MY BUTT!" Nightcloud screeched, hopping around. She bounced backwards towards the open window, then fell out of it. Gingerflight closed th window and locked it. "Ok, that's done."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!" they all yelled.\

"Can we have a party?" Willowpaw asked. Gingerflight nodded.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!"

Suddenly, a disco ball appeared out of the ceiling and fell on Ravenpaw's tail.

"OW, THIS HUMONGOUS GIGANTIC GOLD BALL JUST FELL ON MY TAIL, THE WORLD'S GONNA END IN FIVE SECONDS!!" He waited until five seconds had passed, then screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" and fainted.

Everyone else ignored him and began to party. They danced and danced and danced and danced and danced and danced and danced and danced and finally ate cake. Poppypaw was the only one who ate a cupcake. And then...

"Hey look," Gingerflight said, staring at the clock. "It's 2 p.m."

Everyone looked at each other, then cheered. "SUMMERTIME!!"

"Hey, I know the perfect song for this!" Heatherpaw meowed, racing over to Hollypaw. Hollypaw groaned. "No, Heatherpaw, please, not again..."

Heatherpaw ignored her, grabbed the magic wand Gingerflight was carrying, and tapped the chalkboard. Immediately, words wrote themself on the board and music began to play.

"Anyone who doesn't know the words, look up here," Heatherpaw instructed.

"What about my pet leaf?" Cinderpaw asked, holding up a torn leaf. "It doesn't know the words, but it can't read because it doesn't have eyeballs."

"Sorry, can't help you there," Heatherpaw meowed. "All right, ready? One, two, three, four - !"

They all rolled their eyes, shrugged, and then began to sing.

_"What time is it? Summertime!_

_It's our vacation!_

_What time is it? Partytime!_

_That's right, say it loud!_

_What time is it? The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation!_

_What time is it? Summertime!_

_School's out, scream and shout!"_

Lionpaw sighed, looked at Heatherpaw, then sang:

_"Finally summer's here_

_Good to be chillin' out_

_I'm off the clock_

_The pressure's out_

_Now my girl's what it's all about."_

Heatherpaw danced over to him.

_"Ready for some sunshine_

_For my heart to take a chance_

_I'm here to stay_

_Not movin' away_

_Ready for a summer romance!"_

They took each other's paws.

_"Everybody ready_

_Goin' crazy_

_Yeah, we're out_

_Come on and let me here you say it_

_Now, right, now!"_

Then everyone took up the chorus.

_"What time is it? Summertime!_

_It's our vacation!_

_What time is it? Partytime!_

_That's right, say it loud!_

_What time is it? The time of our lives!_

_Anticipation!_

_What time is it? Summertime!_

_School's out, scream and shout!"_

"That's right, dudes," Pizzapaw added.

Ivypaw came up with Pouncepaw beside her. She swung her purse over her shoulder.

_"Good bye to rules_

_No summer school_

_I'm free to shop 'till I drop."_

Then Pouncepaw did the boogie woogie and took up the rest.

_"It's an education vacation_

_And the party never has to stop!"_

Ivypaw shoved him away from her and strutted forward.

_"We've got things to do, we'll see you soon - "_

Pouncepaw ran up again.

_" - and we're really gonna miss you all!"_

Ivypaw pushed him away again.

_"Good bye to you and you - "_

_" - and you and you - " _Pouncepaw sang.

_"Bye bye until next fall!" _Ivypaw finished. Then they both sang:

_"Everybody ready_

_Goin' crazy _

_Yeah we're out_

_Come on and let me hear you say it _

_Now right now!"_

Then the chorus again, which we all know by now. Just look up to see it, and we'll skip this part.

_"No more wakin' up at 6 a.m._

_'Cuz now our time is all our own." _Heatherpaw and Lionpaw sang.

_"Enough already we're waitin_

_Come on let's_

_Gooooooooooooooo!_

_Go out of control!" _Ivypaw and Pouncepaw slid down the stairs while Lionpaw, Berrypaw, and Pizzapaw did some movs with a basketball.

Then they all gathered in the hallway.

_"School pride let's show it!_

_We're champions and we know it!_

_Wild cats, are the best_

_Red, white, and gold!_

_When it's time to win we do it!_

_We're number one and we've proved it!_

_Let's live it up!_

_Party down!_

_That's what the summer's all abouttt!"_

They then ran into the cafeteria.

_"What time is it?"_

_"Summertime is finally here!" _Heatherpaw sang.

_"Let's celebrate!_

_Wanna hear you loud and clear now!_

_School is out!_

_We can sleep as late as we want to_

_It's our time!_

_Now we can do whatever we wanna do!_

_What time is it?_

_It's summertime_

_We're lovin' it!_

_Come on and say it again now!_

_What time is it?_

_It's partytime!_

_Let's go and have_

_The time of our lives!!"_

They danced to the last parts of the music, then they struck a pose.

"Wait! Hold it!" Gingerflight came racing forward with a camera, then snapped a picture. "PERFECT!"

They all cheered as the bell rang. They zipped to their lockers, grabbed everything they owned, then raced out. Unfortunately, Ravenpaw forgot to zip up his pants, which fell down. This held everyone up.

"RAVENPAW, PICK UP YOUR PANTS ALREADY!" they yelled. Ravenpaw, blushing, picked up his pants and zipped them. "Hehe..."

But the others didn't want to wait. They ran past, flattening him. Dawnpaw walked by with her brothers and shook his head at him. "Oh, Ravenpaw, why can't you think straight?" She picked him up and stretched him out until he snapped back to normal. Ravenpaw shook his head, then saw Dawnpaw. Humongous hearts appeared in his eyes, and he fainted.

Dawnpaw shrugged at Flamepaw and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw hugged his pet bunny, Tigger, and Flamepaw tried desperately to grab his gummy bear tooth with his tongue so he could eat it. Dawnpaw sighed and walked out, her brothers following her.

And then there was this gigantic party with hula hoops and pinatas before everyone went home.

* * *

**As everyone seems to know now, Heatherpaw's obsessed with Vanessa Hudgens and HSM. Tigerpaw likes bunnies and Flamepaw has a gummy bear tooth. And all the rest of that stuff. This chapter wasn't a funny as the next ones, so please don't tell me stuff like "This was really stupid" or "This was very boring" and blah blah blah. Ok, thank you very much! (dances out of the room and waves good bye)**

* * *


	3. The ride home

**Okee dokee, here is the next chappie. We bring in a new charrie... PURDY THE BUS DRIVER!! He's a bit of a grouch... Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I probably won't be able to write anything else until two weeks from now or something like that, but we'll see.**

* * *

Now, all the students rode the bus to go home, for some reason, so it was very crowded. The seventh graders sat in the front, the sixth graders sat in the back.

Hollypaw was the first one to board the bus. She glanced over at their sleeping bus driver, Purdy, who was drooling all over his shirt. She looked away in disgust and raced to the back seat, where she sat down immediately. Then came Heatherpaw, who ran up and sat down by Hollypaw. Afterwards, everyone else came on. They all sat, waiting for Purdy to wake up.

Two hours later, Purdy still hadn't woken up, and everyone was bored. Finally, Jaypaw blindly made his way to the front of the bus, took out a mug of coffee, and poured it on Purdy's head.

Purdy jumped up and began doing the disco dance. "Uh huh, you can't touch this!"

"Hey, dude!" Pizzapaw called. "Would you just drive already? I'm starvin', yo!"

"Righto, Pineapplepaw!" Purdy yelled back, sitting down and placing his paws on the wheel.

"Actually, dude, it's Pizzapaw. I hate pineapple."

"Whatever!" The bus zoomed forward. Cinderpaw, who was sitting by Hollypaw and Heatherpaw, squealed and bounced up and down. "We're going on a field trip!! YAY!!"

"If you count going home as a field trip, then yes," Ravenpaw muttered.

In the front of the bus, Hawkfrost cleared his throat. "Everyone, I shall now sing my favorite song in the whole entire world." He took a deep breath and began to sing. "FROSTY THE SNOWMAN - !"

Everyone put on their earplugs so that they wouldn't get the Frostythesnowmansong disease.

As Hawkfrost sang, Purdy slowed the bus to a stop. "Hey, Frosty the Snowman boy!" he yelled. "Here's your stop!"

Hawkfrost didn't seem to hear him and kept on singing.

After waiting for a few more seconds, Purdy screeched, "DOGGONE IT, BOY, I'M NOT GONNA WAIT ALL DAY, YA' HEAR!?" He grabbed Hawkfrost and kicked him out the door. He glared, got in his seat, and continued driving.

"Hey, guys," Cinderpaw whispered. "Let's spy on everyone!"

Hollypaw looked thoughtful. "Well, since that seems like the only thing to do, then ok."

"Great!" Cinderpaw squealed. She grabbed three humongous gigantic binoculars from her booksack and handed two of them to Heatherpaw and Hollypaw. Then they looked through it and watched.

As they were watching everyone, Hollypaw snorted with laughter.

"What'd you see?" Heatherpaw asked.

"Look," Hollypaw meowed, showing her what she was watching. "Gingerflight just appeared and exchanged Spottedleaf's makeup for something brown and gooey looking."

The two friends looked at each other and burst out laughing, then continued to watch as Spottedleaf, who hadn't been paying attention, dabbed some of the brown stuff on her face. Then she held a mirror up to her a face. A few seconds later, she screeched. "EWWWWWW!!"

Everyone on the bus either laughed at her or covered their noses.

"Here's your stop, Leafspotted!" Purdy meowed cheerfully.

"It's Spottedleaf, stupid!"

Purdy turned around and opened his mouth to say something to Spottedleaf, then choked on the stench. He picked Spottedleaf up and kicked her out an open window. "I WON'T HAVE ANY STINKY STUDENTS RIDIN' MY BUS, SO GET OUT AND STAY OUT!!"

"I hope he doesn't kick the rest of us out of a window," Hollypaw muttered.

Purdy looked around, and then stomped over to Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw. He grabbed their binoculars and glared at them. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER BINOCULAR WITH YOU THREE AGAIN, YOU HEAR!?"

"Are you gonna make pizza out of my binoculars?" Cinderpaw asked. "And if you do, can we have some?"

"Mmmm, I love binocular pizza, dudes," Pizzapaw meowed, licking his lips.

"You love every kind of pizza," Ravenpaw hissed.

"Except poop pizza, yo."

"Oh really?"

Pizzapaw dropped some books on Ravenpaw's foot.

"GAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OMIGOSH, THIS REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLLYREALLLYREALLYREALLY HEAVY BOOK THINGY THING JUST FELL ON MY FOOT, OMIGOSH, THE WORLD'S GONNA END, I NEED MY MOMMY, CURSE YOU PIZZADUDE!!"

"Sheesh, all I did was drop some books on his foot, dudes," Pizzapaw meowed, shrugging.

"Don't worry, we're used to it," Cinderpaw meowed quickly, hearts appearing her eyes as she stared at Pizzapaw.

"Enough mushy stuff, Cinderpaw," Hollypaw mewed between gritted teeth. "Do you want Purdy to get any angrier?"

Cinderpaw looked up at Purdy, who was now red in the face, making him look like he had tomatoes stuck on his cheeks. She waved merrily at him. "Hi, my name's Cinderpaw, what's yours?"

"Purdy," Purdy growled, then he stomped back to the front of the bus and drove on.

"No offense to him, but I don't think he's pretty," Cinderpaw whispered to Hollypaw and Heatherpaw.

"He said his name was Purdy, not that he was pretty," Hollypaw hissed.

"He's still not pretty," Cinderpaw meowed stubbornly.

"She's right, dudes," Pizzapaw meowed, nodding.

"Oh, he agrees with me!" Cinderpaw clasped her paws together, hearts appearing in her eyes again. Hollypaw and Heatherpaw rolled their eyes and smiled.

Meanwhile, Purdy was in a bad mood. He was in the middle of yelling at Thistleclaw, who had no clue what the heck he was saying.

"SPEAK SOME SENSE, BOY!!" Purdy shrieked.

"Duhhhh, my mommy says not to talk strangers," Thistleclaw meowed stupidly.

"ARGGGHHHHHHH!!" he picked up Thistleclaw and kicked him off the bus.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh, I can fly!" Thistleclaw yelled as he was knocked through the window, which had absolutely no glass at all since Purdy had already kicked so many cats out of it.

Toadfoot screamed in a croaky voice, "YOU STUPID PEOPLE MAKE ME SO ANGRY!!"

"Dude, we're cats, not people," Pizzapaw corrected.

"How come your name is TOADfoot and you have a croaky voice like a toad??" Cinderpaw asked innocently. "It freaks me out. This toad killed my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother."

"How?" everyone on the bus except for Toadfoot asked.

"I DON'T SOUND LIKE A TOAD, YOU FREAKS!!" Toadfoot screeched in a toady voice.

"Right," Purdy growled. "Now GET OFF MY BUS!" He kicked Toadfoot off the bus and drove on.

"I hate my life," Daisy muttered a few seats in front of Lionpaw.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Purdy yelled, making the bus come to a halt.

"I SAID I HATE MY LIFE!!" Daisy yelled.

Purdy stood, grabbed her, and kicked her off the bus. She then fell down a a cliff that appeared randomly out of nowhere, screaming, "THIS IS WHY I HATE MY LIFE!!"

After a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time on the bus, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Heatherpaw (who was sleeping over at their house) were the only ones left. Purdy stopped at their house and opened the door. "Since you four are the only kids who didn't make any trouble," he meowed to them, "you all get goodie bags."

"Sweet!" they all meowed, grabbing the goodie bags.

"I never expected that the old grouch would be giving out goodie bags," Jaypaw muttered.

"What'd you say?" Purdy narrowed his eyes at Jaypaw.

"Huh? Oh, I just said that it touches my heart to see that even elders can be kind to us young ones," Jaypaw meowed solemnly, raising a paw to his heart. Not literally, of course, that'd be gross.

Purdy nodded approvingly. "Glad to see that you think that, sonny," he meowed, patting Jaypaw's head, fortunately not seeing Jaypaw's disgusted look. The four got off the bus, and Purdy drove off.

"I am _so _going to tell Mom and Dad that I NEVER want to ride that bus again," Jaypaw hissed irritatedly.

"Well, as long as Heatherpaw's riding it, so am I," Lionpaw meowed.

"Duh!" the others meowed.

Then they walked inside the house.

_To be continued..._

"Why do you always have to put them in suspense?" Hollypaw asked.

"Because I want to," Gingerflight meowed. "See, look, it continued, now I have to write that thing all over again. Go back inside, please!"

"Whatever." Hollypaw went back inside.

Gingerflight picked up her pen again.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... was it good?? Huh? Huh? Daisy has a good reason to hate her life. I mean, seriously, I'd hate my life too if I kept falling down cliffs everywhere I went to. Anyways, review please!**


	4. The Sleepover

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter is verrrrry long. As you can probably see. Anyways, we introduce another new cat. SKYWATCHER, THE NINJA TEACHER!! And now, before you find out about this Skywatcher person, we must first do... (drumroll) Answers to the reviews!**

**Commander Gecko S. - Thanks! I'll try and take your advice!**

**Lady Snowstorm - **

**Kaitlyn - Thanks!**

**Bloodkit - (bows) Thank you, thank you, I know you love me.**

**DarkestDreamerRubyRed - (beams)**

**Shadowpaw - You almost fell off a cliff laughing? Daisy would like you! :D Then again, maybe she wouldn't... (thinks)**

**Dramamama321 - :)**

**And now... the actual story!!**

* * *

Hollypaw walked inside the house. It was gigantic, enormous, and anything that's as big as an elephant. Anyways, her mother and father were watching TV. Hollypaw snuck into the kitchen, where Lionpaw and Heatherpaw were waiting.

"Where's Jaypaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"He went upstairs to ride the buffalo," Lionpaw replied. Seeing her look he added, "Don't ask."

Before Hollypaw could say anything, Brambleclaw appeared before them, an angry look on his face and a crown on his head.

Heatherpaw stared at him. "Mr. Brambleclaw, why are you wearing a crown on your head?"

Brambleclaw's angry look faltered. "Oh... um... no reason." He took off the crown and hid it behind his back, then looked angry again. "YOU GUYS ARE LATE!! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME SOONER!!"

Lionpaw held up his paws. "Chill, Dad, we're only five minutes late. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL!? YES, IT IS A BIG DEAL!! I HAD TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH MYSELF TODAY BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE TO DO IT!!" Brambleclaw yowled.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "At least you got some exercise."

Brambleclaw was about to yell at him again when Squirrelflight yowled from the living room, "Brambleclaw, hurry up! They're just starting to show Teletubbies!"

"Teletubbies!? I LOVE THAT SHOW!!" Brambleclaw zipped over to the living room and stared at the TV, paying no attention to Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, or Hollypaw. Heatherpaw let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

And then the doorbell rang.

Hollypaw padded over to the door. "Now who could that be?" She opened it.

Cinderpaw, Pizzapaw, and Ravenpaw (who was dressed in a box or something) stood outside, bickering.

"Ravenpaw, you were supposed to wear pajamas, not a box!" Cinderpaw yelled.

Ravenpaw scoffed. "Speak for yourself. You're wearing a pumpkin costume."

Cinderpaw beamed, picked up a random bucket of candy, and pured it on his head. "Trick or treat, smell mah feet, give me somethin' good to eat! If ya don't, I don't care, I'll pull down your underwear!" she sang.

Ravenpaw glared at her. "You'd better not pull down my underwear..."

"You didn't give me candy!" Cinderpaw meowed. "Now I have to pull down your underwear!" So she pulled down his underwear.

Ravenpaw hopped around, yelling, "OMIGOSH, CINDERPAW JUST PULLED DOWN MY UNDERWEAR, OH NO, I'M GONNA DIE, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY, I DON'T LIKE BANANAS, PLEASE, NO, DON'T DO THIS, MOMMMAAAAAAA!!" Then he fainted.

"Dude," Pizzapaw meowed.

Hollypaw stared. "What are you guys doing here??"

Cinderpaw shrugged. "I heard you guys talking about a sleepover, so I invited myself!" She beamed. "Of course, I had to invite Ravenpaw and Pizzapaw too, so yeah."

Hollypaw groaned inwardly, then held the door open. "Sure, whatever, come in."

Cinderpaw pranced in. "Look guys! I'm a PONY!!"

"Are you sure, dude?" Pizzapaw looked at her closely. "You look more like a cat to me."

Since Ravenpaw had collapsed, they had to drag him inside.

Lionpaw blinked as Hollypaw came in with them. "What are _they _doing here?"

"We're going to have a puffy party!" Cinderpaw said cheerfully.

Heatherpaw stared at her.

Cinderpaw didn't seem to notice. "So where do we sleep?" Without waiting for an answer she rambled on. "I brought my sleeping bag, my pumpkin costume, some CDs, a ninja board, a movie about that Jackie Chan guy or whatever the heck his name is, a pinata, a kangaroo, a party hat, my flatscreen TV, and my super duper awesomeness piggy bank." She held up her piggy bank and shook it.

Lionpaw blinked.

Heatherpaw almost collapsed. "You have a flatscreen TV!?"

"Yup," Cinderpaw said proudly.

Pizzapaw picked up his bag pack. "If Cinderdudette gets to say what she brought, then so do I." He opened his bag pack. "I brought pizza, a slingshot, pizza, mah bling-bling, pizza, some candy, pizza, a train, pizza, a movie, pizza, and some pizza." He blinked. "Oh, yeah, and some more pizza."

Cinderpaw whistled. "That's a lotta pizza."

Then Ravenpaw woke up. He stared around wildly then yelled, "MOMMA!! SOMEONE STOLE ME AND PUT ME IN A BOX!!"

Pizzapaw looked at him. "Dude, you put yourself in that box, remember? You said something about if you didn't, then the Candyland king would come and get you."

Ravenpaw stared. "I did?"

Cinderpaw began to jump up and down. "Omigosh, I know who the Candyland king is! His name is Sugardude!! And he has, like, tons of lollipop subjects!!"

Everyone stared at her.

Cinderpaw stared back. "Are we having a staring contest?"

Jaypaw came down the stairs at that moment. "What'd I miss?" Then he stopped in his tracks. "What the heck are they doing here?"

Cinderpaw looked around. "Who's 'they'?"

"They've come to join the sleepover," Hollypaw told her brother.

Jaypaw groaned. "Darn. And just when I thought this was going to be a normal night."

Lionpaw blinked at him. "Are you kidding? There's no such thing as normal if you go to Warrior High!"

"Won't you take me to... FUNKYTOWN!!" Cinderpaw sang, dancing around.

Pizzapaw immediately grabbed a map and looked at it. Then he shook his head. "I'd take you to Funkytown, dude, but there's no such thing."

Cinderpaw put her paws on her hips. "It's a song."

Lionpaw stood up. "Yeah, well, that was very entertaining, but I think we should go before Dad finds out about - "

"WHAT THE HECK ARE _THEY _DOING HERE!?"

Lionpaw groaned. "Shoot."

"Shoot what?" Cinderpaw asked brightly, holding up a gun and pointing at Brambleclaw, who was glaring at them all with a very angry look on his face.

"I SAID YOU COULD ONLY BRING _ONE _FRIEND TO YOUR SLEEPOVER, NOT A MILLION!!" Brambleclaw screeched.

"Strictly speaking, dude, there's only seven of us, not a million," Pizzapaw told Brambleclaw.

"I DON'T CARE!!" Brambleclaw hissed. He grabbed Cinderpaw, Ravenpaw and Pizzapaw and carried them towards the door. "YOU ARE LEAVING!! NOW!!"

"WAIT!!" Cinderpaw squeaked. "Don't throw us out!!"

Brambleclaw eyed her. "Why not?"

"Ummm..." Cinderpaw thought. "Because a superfreakishlyawesome dude like you would NEVER throw guests out of his house!"

Brambleclaw paused. "Well, I am superfreakishlyawesome." His face blanked. "I can't do that?"

Cinderpaw shook her head violently. "No! First of all, you let them stay to have a sleepover, you give them tons of sweets, popcorn, and let us a have a puffy party all night!!"

Brambleclaw took out a notepad and wrote that all down. "Oh. Ok. Right. I'll do that. You guys can stay." Then he went back to the living room to finish watching Teletubbies.

Everyone stared at Cinderpaw. "How'd you do that?"

Cinderpaw shrugged. "It was easy. I just knew that he was one of those cats who thinks about how awesome he is all the time, so I just told him what awesome people were supposed to do and VOILA!!"

Jaypaw shook his head. "Omigosh, Cinderpaw actually became smart..."

Of course, Cinderpaw was really lying. She had basically just recited some stuff she had read in a random book at the library, which she had found by sitting on a gold statue of a banana. But she wasn't about to tell them that. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you, thank you, I know you love me."

Hollypaw stood. "Ok, then, girls, come with me to my room."

Lionpaw bounced up also. "Toms, follow me!"

Then they each parted into separate rooms upstairs.

_Hollypaw's Room_

Hollypaw sat down on a chair while Cinderpaw bounced up and down on the bed. "Look!! I'm a rabbit!! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy..."

A thought struck Hollypaw. "Why didn't you bring Willowpaw with you, Cinderpaw?"

Cinderpaw blinked. "She was busy."

"How so?" Heatherpaw asked, looking up from a book that she was just beginning to read.

Cinderpaw held up a paw. "Silence, please. I will tell you the story, but you must be silent."

Hollypaw and Heatherpaw just stared at her.

A cricket chirped. Cinderpaw smacked the cricket. "I SAID QUIET!!"

The cricket promptly died.

Cinderpaw cleared her throat. "Ahem. Ok, well, this is how it goes..."

_Cinderpaw's Story_

_Cinderpaw pranced over to Willowpaw's house with Ravenpaw and Pizzapaw following. While running, Ravenpaw fell splat in a bowl of pudding, which had appeared randomly out of nowhere. Cinderpaw and Pizzapaw ignored him._

_"Dude, what're we doing here?" Pizzapaw asked._

_Cinderpaw rang the doorbell. "We're going to eat lollipops!"_

_Pizzapaw blinked. "Really?"_

_The door opened before Cinderpaw could say anything. Mosspelt, Willowpaw's mother, poked her head outside and stared at them, mostly at Ravenpaw because of the box he was wearing. "...What're you doing here?"_

_"We've come to invite Willowpaw to the puffy party!" Cinderpaw squeaked cheerfully._

_"She's kinda busy," Mosspelt told them._

_"Can we see her, dude?" Pizzapaw asked._

_Mosspelt hesitated, then stepped aside. "Ok. But don't stay here too long."_

_Cinderpaw pranced in. "Lalalalalalala..." Pizzapaw and Ravenpaw (who had the bowl of pudding stuck over his head) followed her, with Ravenpaw stumbling everywhere._

_Cinderpaw, meanwhile, had bounced into the living room when she stopped in her tracks and stared. "What the heck is that weirdo doing here?"_

_Willowpaw jumped when she heard Cinderpaw's voice. She had been crouching on the carpet next to this reallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly old cat, doing that thing where they go like, "Ommmm... Ommmm...". Anyways, Willowpaw was startled. "Cinderpaw? What are you doing here?"_

_The old cat just blinked. "The stars said that you would come."_

_Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "The stars can talk?? You're kidding!?"_

_Willowpaw blinked. "Ummm... this is Skywatcher. He's my... teacher."_

_Cinderpaw stared blankly. _

_"My kung fu teacher," Willowpaw meowed._

_Cinderpaw's eyes popped out of her head._

_Gingerflight appeared randomly, bent down, and picked them up, handing them back to Cinderpaw. "Here ya go."_

_Cinderpaw nodded. "Thank you." She then proceeded to stare at Willowpaw like she was... some kind of creature that hasn't been discovered yet. "He's your kung fu teacher!? Since when do you like kung fu!?"_

_Willowpaw fidgeted uncomfortably. "Since I found out that you got to wear this cool belt." She showed Cinderpaw the black belt that she was wearing. Cinderpaw's stared. "YOU'RE A BLACK BELT!? NO FAIR!!"_

_"What's going on, dog?" Pizzapaw scrambled into the living room, then spotted Skywatcher and walked over. "Dude, you seriously need to start eating up on the pizza. You're thin."_

_Skywatcher blinked. "My kung fu senses tell me that you like pizza and that your name is Pizzapaw."_

_Pizzapaw stared. "Dude. Are you a mind reader?"_

_Ravenpaw walked in and looked around. (He'd finally managed to take the pudding bowl off) "What am I missing?"_

_Cinderpaw pointed wildly at Willowpaw. For once she seemed to be lost for words. "She's - She - black belt - kung fu - yoga - cupcakes - belt - old guy..." She trailed off._

_Willowpaw just shuffled her paws. "I was going to tell you..."_

_Ravenpaw stared, then started to run around, screaming, "OMG, WILLOWPAW'S TRAINING TO BE A NINJA, NOW WE HAVE TWO, AND THERE'S THIS REALLY WEIRD CAT THAT STINKS LIKES ONIONS, OMG, THIS IS TOO MUCH, GACK, KILL ME!!" He promptly fainted. No surprise there._

_Pizzapaw nodded. "No matter how crazy Ravendude is, he's right. This is too much, yo. Why didn't ya tell us?"_

_Willowpaw pointed at Cinderpaw. "Because she'd go crazy."_

_Cinderpaw muttered something about lollipops._

_Pizzapaw nodded slowly. "I see what you mean..."_

_Skywatcher stood up and shook Willowpaw's paw. "Well, now, I'm happy to have met you young ones, but I need to teach my student how to read the kung fu signs in the stars. Come along, Witherpaw."_

_"It's Willowpaw."_

_"Yes, yes, all very well." Skywatcher walked out with Willowpaw following. Cinderpaw trailed behind them, still gawking at Skywatcher._

_Skywatcher pointed at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky. "Look. There is the sign of the monkey with the banana guns."_

_Willowpaw blinked. "Does that have anything to do with kung fu?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Oh."_

_Cinderpaw stared at the sky, her mouth open. "I just saw an alien ship..."_

_Pizzapaw grabbed her arm and dragged her off. "Come on, dude, we'd best go."_

_Cinderpaw blinked at him. "But I want to eat cookies."_

_"Well... you'll be able to eat cookies once we get to the party thing..."_

_Cinderpaw bounced up and down. "YAY!! She then bounded off. Pizzapaw followed, carrying the unconscious Ravenpaw on his shoulder._

"...That's really what happened?"

Cinderpaw nodded to Heatherpaw. "YUP!"

Heatherpaw blinked. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

Hollypaw sat down. "You know, I don't think she'd kid about something that had to do with ninjas..."

Cinderpaw beamed at her. "Exactly!"

Outside, Daisy ran around on the road, screaming her head off, then promptly fell off a cliff.

Heatherpaw blinked again. "Ok..."

There was a loud popping noise and Gingerflight appeared in the room. "Hi guys! What'd I miss?"

"Cinderpaw told us this story about ninjas, Willowpaw, and this Skywatcher guy and Daisy just fell down a cliff," Heatherpaw reported.

Gingerflight looked out the window and blinked. "She fell down a cliff again?" Then she shrugged. "Ah well. Might as well leave her there."

Cinderpaw opened her bag and took out her pinata. "Can we kill the pinata and eat the candy in its insides?"

Gingerflight nodded. "Sure, but I don't want any. I'm full."

Cinderpaw yelled happily. "YAY!!" She banged the pinata against the table in a big effort to crack it open.

Hollypaw just watched with her mouth open. Heatherpaw rummaged inside her backpack and hummed to herself while Gingerflight stood up, grabbed a rope that had suddenly appeared beside Hollypaw, and began to jump rope, muttering something about going on a diet. Hollypaw sighed. "I feel like I'm back at school again."

From the next door room, Pizzapaw said, "Word, dude."

Hollypaw blinked. "I wonder if that was a coincidence."

Gingerflight stopped jumping and panted. "I think I'm gonna go check on the boys." There was a loud pop and she disappeared.

Cinderpaw yelled happily. "IT CRACKED!! NOW WE CAN EAT CANDY!!" She grabbed a dozen chocolates and stuffed them in her mouth.

Hollypaw stared at her. "You're supposed to take the wrapping off before you eat the candy, Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw swallowed the candy.

Hollypaw sighed. "Never mind."

_Lionpaw and Jaypaw's Room_

Pizzapaw moved away from the wall, where he had just been eavesdropping on the girls. "Dudes, I think Cinderpaw just killed a pinata."

Ravenpaw stared at the TV with unblinking eyes. "Right."

Pizzapaw sat down heavily. "Girls are boring."

Ravenpaw continued to stare at the TV. "Right."

Lionpaw looked at both of them dully. "So are we. I can't think of anything to do."

Outside, Daisy climbed out of the cliff she had fallen in, walked a few steps away, then promptly fell down another cliff.

Lionpaw glanced out side the window. "I thought I just saw Daisy..." Then he shook his head. "Ah, never mind."

Jaypaw paced around the room. "We must talk about something."

"Dum dum dum," Pizzapaw said.

"How about we talk about ice cream?" Lionpaw asked hopefully.

"No," the others said together.

Lionpaw crossed his paws and sulked. "Well, then, how about we watch the stuff that are going on outside?"

Pizzapaw stood. "I'm with ya on that, dude."

Ravenpaw continued to stare at the TV. "Right."

"Oh, get up." Pizzapaw grabbed Ravenpaw and dragged him to the window, with Ravenpaw screaming something about how he wanted to keep watching Sesame Street and whatnot. Then they all grouped by the window and watched the road.

There was a loud pop and Gingerflight appeared in there room. "Hi."

Jaypaw muttered hello.

Gingerflight peered out the window, looked at the road, then at the others, then back at the empty road. "...What are you trying to look at?"

"Anything," Ravenpaw said.

Gingerflight blinked. "I only see the road."

Before they could answer, a cat pranced up along the sidewalk, singing cheerfully. Lionpaw squinted at the she-cat. "She seems familiar..."

The she-cat turned her head, stared at their window, and screamed shrilly. "LIONPAW!!"

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Lionpaw pulled the curtains shut so hard that they tore apart, then he raced around the room screaming his head off.

Jaypaw sighed. "I wish I could see."

Ravenpaw blinked. "I don't get it."

Pizzapaw nudged Ravenpaw. "Dude, have you forgotten Hazelpaw already?"

Ravenpaw smacked his forehead. "Oh. Yeah. Right."

Hazelpaw was this she-cat who talked chatspeak and had this ginormous crush on Lionpaw, even though he was going out with Heatherpaw. She was constantly freaking him out.

Lionpaw paused in his screaming to ask Gingerflight, "Why do you torture me?" Then he continued to run around and scream.

Gingerflight merely shrugged. "Dunno." She looked out the window again and saw that Hazelpaw was still standing there, yelling stuff in chatspeak that Gingerflight surmised to be a love poem or something. She turned around to look at Lionpaw and meowed, "She's proclaiming her love to you. _Oohlala!"_

Lionpaw ignored her and continued to scream.

Cinderpaw poked her head inside. "Who died?"

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED!!" Ravenpaw slammed the door shut and locked it.

Gingerflight stared haughtily at him. "I'm a girl!"

Ravenpaw looked confused, then he blinked. "Oh. Yeah, that's right. GET OUT!!" He grabbed Gingerflight, pushed her out the door, then locked it.

Gingerflight glared at the door. "Well, jeez, no need to be rude." She stalked off downstairs, muttering under her breath.

_Back in Hollypaw's Room_

Cinderpaw poked her head back in. "Someone died."

Heatherpaw blinked. "Isn't that Lionpaw screaming?"

Cinderpaw nodded. "He must be about to die too."

Heatherpaw wordlessly got up and looked out the window. Her eyes narrowed. "Hazelpaw."

"HAZEL!!" Cinderpaw ran around and around. "THAT'S MAH FAVORITE WORD!!"

Hollypaw pulled aside the curtain. "What's _she _doing here?" Not many students liked Hazelpaw that much.

Heatherpaw shrugged. "Beats me." She yawned. "This is slightly boring. I'm gonna go downstairs and eat some food."

Cinderpaw stopped running around. "DID YOU SAY FOOD!?" She raced out the door, singing, "FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOD!! FOOD, GLORIOUS FOOOOOOODDDDD!!"

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "I'll come with you."

_Lionpaw and Jaypaw's Room again_

Pizzapaw sighed and looked at his watch. "This is boring," he meowed above Lionpaw's screaming. "I'm gonna go down to eat something."

Ravenpaw promptly started screaming, "THE WORLD'S GONNA END, I'M GONNA DIE, DON'T LEAVE ME, MOMMA, PLEASE!!" for no reason at all.

Jaypaw stood up. "I'm coming with you." He and Pizzapaw went downstairs, leaving Ravenpaw and Lionpaw to their screaming party.

_Downstairs_

Hollypaw and Heaherpaw walked past the living room where Brambleclaw was sitting, staring at the TV. Hollypaw paused. "Dad, where's Mom?"

"Kitchen," Brambleclaw muttered.

Hollypaw nodded. "Thanks." She walked into the kitchen with Heatherpaw, where they found Squirrelflight reading a newspaper upside down and Cinderpaw banging some knives against the table yelling, "I BE'S HUNGRY!!"

"Can you make us some food?" Hollypaw asked her mother.

Squirelflight sighed, put down her newspaper, and got some macoroni and cheese out of the cabinet. Cinderpaw clapped her paws together excitedly. "YAY!! CHEESE!!"

Pizzapaw poked his head around the corner. "Did someone say cheese? As in cheese pizza?"

"Macoroni and cheese," Heatherpaw corrected him.

"Oh. Darn. Well, I guess it's better than nothin'." Pizzapaw sat down on a chair. So did Jaypaw, who had just appeared.

There was a pause.

"Cheese fizzle," said Pizzapaw for some random reason.

Cinderpaw blinked at him. "What's a fizzle? Is is food?"

Before Pizzapaw could answer, Lionpaw and Ravenpaw came into the kitchen and sat down on some chairs.

"She finally left," Lionpaw said hoarsely.

Squirrelflight mixed the pot of macoroni. "Who left?"

"Hazeldazelpaw," Cinderpaw answered.

Squirrelflight raised her eyebrows. "Hazeldazelpaw?"

"Hazelpaw," Hollypaw piped up. "She's a... classmate of ours."

Squirrelflight grunted and nodded.

Ravenpaw banged his head on the table. "Woe is me."

Cinderpaw squeaked. "Shakespeare is AWESOME!!"

Ravenpaw stared at her. "What?"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lionpaw stood up and went out into the hallway. Everybody heard him open the door. They also heard a a voice shriek, "LIONPAW!!" They then heard the door slam shut and the clicks of about a dozen locks. Lionpaw came back into the kitchen looking horrified.

"That was Hazelpaw, Mom," Jaypaw meowed after a long silence. "Sorry we couldn't bring her in to meet you. You wouldn't be able to understand her anyways."

Squirrelflight's eyebrows shot up again, but she still said nothing.

Gingerflight walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't we all?" Ravenpaw muttered.

Gingerflight whacked him over the head with a stick that had appeared out of nowhere. "Shut up."

Jaypaw yelled, "THAT'S MY STICK YOU WHACKED HIM WITH!! NOW IT'S CONTAMINATED!!"

Gingerflight blinked and looked guiltily down at the stick. "Ummm... oops."

Jaypaw snatched his stick back. "'Oops' doesn't cut it." He sprang up and went over to the sink to wash his "contaminated" stick.

Squirrelflight then gave them their bowls of macoroni and cheese. "Supper's served."

Cinderpaw squealed and dug in. No, seriously, she grabbed a shovel and then dug into it. Everyone stared at her for a few seconds, then started eating.

Squirrelflight poked her head around the corner. "Honey! Come on, dinner's ready!"

"I'M BUSY!!" Brambleclaw's voice yelled back

Squirrelflight sat down next to Jaypaw. "He's busy."

"So we heard," Gingerflight meowed through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk while you're eating," Squirrelflight hissed.

"I can do whatever I want to since I'm the authoress, actually," Gingerflight replied after swallowing. "But since I respect you, then ok."

Another pause.

"Can someone _puhleeeezzeee _start talking about something?" Lionpaw asked after a few seconds.

"How about Vanessa Hudgens?" Heatherpaw asked hopefully.

Everyone except Gingerflight and Cinderpaw groaned.

"No, please, don't kill us, we've already died listening to you talk about that Hudgens person," Ravenpaw hissed.

Cinderpaw stared at him and dropped her fork. "YOU DIED??"

"NO, I DID NOT DIE!!" Ravenpaw yowled.

"THEN WHY'D YOU SAY YOU DID!?"

"JUST SHUT UP!!"

Heatherpaw crossed her paws and stared moodily at them. "Fine. You could've just said a simple 'no'."

Gingerflight sighed and patted Heatherpaw on her shoulder. "Don't pay any attention to them. They don't understand."

Heatherpaw brightened. "True." She promptly began to eat again.

Squirrelflight had just been staring at all of them every time they talked. She looked pale. "...I'm going to go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked off.

Cinderpaw beamed at her retreating tail. "She can't stand being around us because we're so awesome."

Pizzapaw's mouth fell open. "Really?"

Jaypaw stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "I'm done."

Gingerflight bounced up. "Same here."

One by one, they all stood up and walked into the living room.

"Daaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddd?" Hollypaw meowed.

Brambleclaw grunted.

"Could you please go somewhere else?" Hollypaw continued.

Brambleclaw tore his gaze away from the TV, which was playing a soap opera, and meowed, "Why?"

Lionpaw interrupted. "Because we're gonna watch a movie and eat popcorn."

The others nodded.

Brambleclaw's face slowly turned red. "And why should I?"

"Because I told you that superfreakishlyawesome cats are supposed to let us watch a movie and eat popcorn," Cinderpaw meowed matter-of-factly.

Brambleclaw blinked. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Ok, then, it's all yours." He stood up and walked off.

Immediately they all began to bicker about which movie they wanted to watch.

"Let's watch _High School Musical 2_!"

"No way, Heatherpaw, we've seen that a billion times. Let's watch_ Redwall_!"

Pizzapaw looked at Lionpaw. "What's _Redwall_?"

"It's a red wall, duh," Cinderpaw meowed.

Lionpaw shook his head. "Noooo, it's about mice and voles and shrews and otters and badgers and squirrels and hares and rabbits and sparrows and falcons and birds and vermin."

The others blinked.

Lionpaw crossed his paws. "Well, it is!"

"How about we watch _Cats and Dogs_?" Ravenpaw suggested.

Cinderpaw scoffed. "No way."

"It has ninjas in it," Ravenpaw added.

Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "OK, LET'S WATCH THAT!!"

"How about we watch _How To Make a Pizza_?" Pizzapaw suggested.

"NO," the others said together.

Pizzapaw shrugged. "Suit yourself, dudes."

"Come on, let's just watch _Redwall_!"

"I WANNA WATCH A NINJA MOVIE!!"

"What about _High School Musical_?"

"Can't we watch something with pizza in it?"

Gingerflight held up a paw. "Silence. I think we should watch _Redwall_."

Lionpaw smirked. "Ha."

Heatherpaw looked hurt. "But don't you like _High School Musical_?"

"Of course I like _High School Musical. _But I also like _Redwall_."

"Does it have ninjas in it?" Cinderpaw whispered.

"No, but it has sword fighting and cutlasses and battle axes and - " Lionpaw began.

"SWEET!!" Cinderpaw sat down and stared hungrily at the TV. "PUTITINPUTITIN!!"

Ravenpaw sighed. "Fine, whatever." He sat down next to Heatherpaw, who looked slightly irritated. Jaypaw stared blindly at the TV. "I hope it's good."

Cinderpaw scoffed at him. "You can't even see."

"I can hear!"

Pizzapaw raised a paw. "Dudes. Lionpaw's putting in the almighty movie."

They immediately went silent. Gingerflight made a large bowl of popcorn appear out of nowhere and held it out to them. They ate and watched the movie, laughing and gasping and throwing up and dancing and such and such during the whole thing.

1 Hour Later

Gingerflight stood up. "Wonderful, just wonderful."

Heatherpaw was smiling. Apparently she had fogotten all about High School Musical. "That was a cool movie!"

Cinderpaw was gibbering all over the place. "Did you see Matthias? He was all like BAMWHAM with Martin's sword and then he cut the snake's head off, and then he killed the ratdude by dropping that bell on him, and OMIGOSH, I WANNA CRY!!" Cinderpaw sobbed into Ravenpaw's shirt. Ravenpaw looked at her in disgust and scooted away. "Cry on someone else."

Pizzapaw nodded. "Awesome movie. Even if it is animated. I like that hare dude, he's funny. And he likes food. Like me."

Gingerflight yawned. "Uh huh, can we go and sleep now?"

Cinderpaw pouted. "What about the pillow fight??"

"We were going to have a pillow fight?" Ravenpaw asked.

"We'll do it tomorrow, I'm tired," Gingerflight meowed. "And since I'm tired I have to stop writing, so you might as well go to bed now."

Cinderpaw frowned. "Darn." Then she brightened. "CHICKENS COME FROM EGGS AND EGGS COME FROM CHICKENS!!"

"Another one of her nonsense stuff..." Ravenpaw muttered.

Cinderpaw bonked him on the head.

Ravenpaw ran around screaming, "OMIGOSH, CINDERPAW HIT ME ON THE HEAD, I'M DYING, I'M DEAD, THE WORLD'S GONNA END, KILL ME, WAHHHH!!" He continued to scream like this for some time until Hollypaw put a bucket over his head.

Heatherpaw stood up. "Well, we might as well go."

Cinderpaw sighed heavily. "Fine. We get a pillow fight tomorrow, though."

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes. "I don't like pillow fights."

"No duh," Jaypaw mumbled.

"GO TO BED ALREADY!!" Gingerflight hissed.

"But I'm not tired!!" Cinderpaw wailed.

Gingerflight glared at them all. Then she clapped her paws together twice. In a few seconds they each found themselves in the bedrooms, in their beds or wrapped up in their sleeping bags. Cinderpaw glared at the ceiling in Hollypaw's room. "NO FAIR, NO FAIR!!"

Gingerflight's voice said, "Good night, now."

They each muttered, "Whatever." Then they turned over and fell asleep.

Now, before I stop writing, I'm just gonna say this. During all the excitement of that day, everybody forgot what was to happen the next day. Do you remember? It happened at Warrior High. In PE. The day before summer. THINK!!

Hollypaw opened her eyes and glared at the the walls. "Be. Quiet. I. Can't. Sleep."

"Fine," Gingerflight's voice muttered. She put her pen down, walked off, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Have you figured it out yet? You'll probably have to look over the first chapter to find out. Anyways... well, I haven't got much to say actually, except to tell you to review. But I probably don't really need to tell you that, so... Bye for now!**


	5. The Torture Begins

**...I know everybody thinks I have been dead. Truth is, I was lazy and decided to stop writing for a bit. BUT I FINALLY UPDATED!!! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! So.... this chapter was a bit rushed. I wanted to put some more stuff in here, but then it would've been way too long, so you'll just have to settle with this, so I hope ya guys like it!**

* * *

Hollypaw turned over in her bed. Someone was repeatedly tapping her on the shoulder. "Wake me Friday," she muttered.

"Today's Saturday!" a cheerful voice replied, but Hollypaw took no notice. She groaned and pulled up the bedsheets.

There was silence.

"All right!" said the cheerful voice. Suddenly, Hollypaw's bed tipped over and fell on it's side on the floor. Hollypaw's eyes popped open. She crawled away from her bed and stood up, glaring at Cinderpaw, who, as it seemed, had just pushed her bed to the floor. "What the freakin' heck was that about????"

Cinderpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Do you know?"

"No."

"Well, neither do I. I love beetles!"

"What?"

"What???"

"Huh?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't know. What are _you_ talking about?"

"I'm not sure. OMIGOSH, IT'S SUPERMAN!!!!!!!!!!" Cinderpaw raced over to the window and stared in fascination at the bird that was sitting on the windowpane. Hollypaw gave her a dry look. "It's a bird."

Cinderpaw shook her head violently. "He just _looks _like a bird. This is Superman's awesome disguise, so no one can tell that he's really a real dude." She went back to staring at the bird, who stared back at her as though she had just turned into this gigantic pile of sawdust. Meaning the bird stared at her like she was crazy. Which she was.

Hollypaw sighed, sat down on her chair, and looked around. Everything looked perfectly normal. Except there was something missing.....

"Cinderpaw, where's Heatherpaw?"

Cinderpaw didn't answer. She was now too busy flapping her paws around and pretending to be a bird.

Gingerflight popped out of nowhere. "She's sleeping with Lionpaw."

Hollypaw fell off her chair. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Gingerflight shrugged. "Well, it's not her fault. Hazelpaw came during the night and tried to stab her with a dagger. If I hadn't come in, Heatherpaw would probably be dead."

"Yeah, right," Hollypaw muttered. Gingerflight, kill Heatherpaw off? What a joke.

"Anyways, Lionpaw suggested that she come sleep with him, so she did. End of story."

"They'd better not be doing you-know-what," Hollypaw hissed.

Gingerflight looked hurt. "Do you really think I'd make them do something that gross? No way!"

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Uh huh. Ok, then. I'm hungry now. Let's go eat." Without waiting, she walked past Gingerflight and out the door.

"Fine with me." Gingerflight looked over her shoulder. "Come on, Cinderpaw. We're going to eat now."

Cinderpaw bounced up and down her bed. "SHAKE YOUR BOOTY, SHAKE YOUR BOOTY, YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gingerflight closed the door. "Right."

**Downstairs**

Gingerflight and Hollypaw walked downstairs to find almost everyone gathered at the table. Brambleclaw shrieking to no one in particular about how he should be treated with respect, Squirrelflight was reading the newspaper and stirring pancake mix at the exact same time, Jaypaw was gulping down some coffee, Pizzapaw was eating breakfast pizza, and Ravenpaw was complaining loudly about how he hated spinach. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw weren't there yet.

"Hi," she meowed to Pizzapaw.

Pizzapaw made a sign of peace with his paw. "Yo. Where's Cinderdudette?"

"She's bouncing on the bed."

Pizzapaw nodded slowly. "Ahhhhhhhhhh."

"WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ravenpaw yowled.

"I DESERVE RESPECT!!! NO!!!!!!!! I _DEMAND _RESPECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brambleclaw yelled just as loudly.

"Calm down, honey," Squirrelflight meowed, bending over to give Brambleclaw a peck on the cheek. Brambleclaw relaxed, but only a little bit. "I still say that I need respect," he muttered as he began to eat a pancake that had randomly appeared on his plate.

Cinderpaw pranced down the stairs, sat down, and said, "Aloha! I just went to Hawaii!"

Everyone stared at her.

"I can do the hula dance thingie!" Cinderpaw meowed cheerfully.

Everyone continued to stare at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I pee in my pants?" Cinderpaw looked down.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Jaypaw said. "It's just... well.... ah, never mind." He went back to trying grab his fork so that he could eat.

Suddenly, Lionpaw and Heatherpaw walked down the stairs. Lionpaw sat down by Hollypaw and waved. "Hi."

Hollypaw blinked. "Er... hi."

Heatherpaw sat down next to Gingerflight and blinked at her empty plate. Gingerflight took one look at her and her plate and burst out laughing for apparently no reason at all.

Cinderpaw looked around curiously. "Where's the fire?"

Gingerflight staggered to her paws. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Then, still laughing, she walked off.

Hollypaw poked Lionpaw with her fork. "What'd you do?"

Lionpaw blinked. "What'd I do what?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!"

Heatherpaw stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

Hollypaw opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. "I forgot..." she meowed uncertainly.

Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "That's nice."

"Not really...."

"I was being sarcastic, Hollypaw."

"Oh. Sorry."

"S'okay." Heatherpaw yawned.

Brambleclaw looked up from eating his pancakes. "Oh, I just remembered. You guys have to go to school today and serve you're detention."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Jaypaw stood up, fell over, then stood up again. "YOU'RE TELLING US THAT NOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Heatherpaw suddenly looked wide awake. "What are you talking about, Mr. Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw picked up the newspaper and scanned through it. "Tigerclaw gave you detention. That's what I'm talking about."

Out of all of them, Ravenpaw was the only one who had stayed silent. Now he shrieked, "BUT IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", which made everyone fall out of their chairs.

Brambleclaw got back into his chair, his face beginning to turn red with anger. "I don't care!!!" he snapped back. "You will go to school today and serve your detention or else I'll... I'll..." He struggled to think of something. "I'll bring Scourge over!" he finally said.

"NO!!!!!!!! NOT SCOURGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Cinderpaw screeched. Scourge was this guy who liked to torture every single cat he met. He would tell nasty jokes, pull pranks, and was the only one who could get away with being ugly to Tigerclaw, which was a very big achievement.

"All right, all right," Lionpaw muttered, moving his chair even closer to Heatherpaw's (she looked like she was about to faint, if you're wondering). "When do we leave?"

"In about an hour," Brambleclaw replied.

Lionpaw glared at Brambleclaw. "You're telling us that _now???_"

"YES, I'M TELLING YOU THAT NOW!!!!" Brambleclaw bellowed.

Lionpaw stood up and stalked out of the kitchen, muttering under his breath. Heatherpaw stood up also, glanced sorrowfully at her still empty plate, and followed him.

Hollypaw slammed her fork down. "Guess I'll go get dressed." She got up, then whipped around to face her father. "Dad? Why can't Firestar just fire Tigerclaw and be done with it?"

"Because then Tigerclaw would sue him a million times, drown him, make him come back to life, stab him twice, bury him, dig him back up, bring him back to life again, clone him, and kill all his clones," Brambleclaw said in a calmer voice.

Hollypaw gawked at him for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Oh. Well. Just wondering." She climbed up the stairs and disappeared into her room. Behind her, Cinderpaw bounced up the stairs after her. "ZipadeedooDAAAAA, zipadeeAAAAAAA, my oh my what a wonderful day...."

"Wonderful day my great Aunt Finny," Jaypaw mumbled, staggering up the stairway behind her.

Cinderpaw turned around and stared at him. "YOU HAVE A GREAT AUNT FINNY?????"

"NO!"

"But you just said - "

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!!"

"But - "

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!"

"Well, jeez, ya don't have to yell."

"ARGH!!!!" Jaypaw stomped past her, tripped over his paws, then stood up again. He dusted himself off, walked into the boys room, and slammed the door.

Cinderpaw shrugged and skipped into the girls room.

The only two cats left at the table were Pizzapaw and Brambleclaw. (Ravenpaw had gone outside to throw up, while Squirrelflight had gone to watch TV) Pizzapaw looked at Brambleclaw. "So... Mista Bramble... What's shakin'?"

"Salt," Brambleclaw meowed, waving the saltshaker in front of Pizzapaw's face.

Pizzapaw nodded slowly. "Awesome."

Upstairs, Hollypaw took off her pajamas and put on some jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"What'cha doin'?"

"AGHHHH!!!" Hollypaw tripped and fell over a choo choo train thing that randomly appeared out of nowhere. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!!"

"Well, sorrrrrrrry," Cinderpaw meowed, rolling her eyes. "So what'cha doin'?"

"Preparing to go to the building of doom."

Cinderpaw stared at her blankly.

Hollypaw sighed. It seemed she could never make a joke with Cinderpaw around. "I'm getting dressed to go to Warrior High. What'd you think I was doing????"

Cinderpaw shrugged. "I dunno. Getting dressed, I guess."

Hollypaw sighed and turned away. When she turned back, Gingerflight was sitting on Heatherpaw's bed. "I've come to announce something important," Gingerflight announced.

Hollypaw sighed again. "Sure. Spit it out."

Cinderpaw spat on the rug.

Hollypaw gazed at her. "Why did you do that?"

"You told me to spit my spit out."

"I didn't - never mind." Hollypaw turned back to Gingerflight. "Well?"

"Hazelpaw's back," Gingerflight meowed.

Hollypaw glared at her. "_That's _the important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, she's torturing Lionpaw again."

"Oh, brother," Hollypaw said, rolling her eyes, standing up. "Where are they?"

"Outside."

Hollypaw stomped out, Gingerflight following. Cinderpaw stayed behind to play with the choo choo train Hollypaw had tripped over.

Outside, Lionpaw had hidden behind Heatherpaw, who was giving Hazelpaw the evil eye. Hazelpaw was screaming, "LIONPAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIONPAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" over and over again.

Hollypaw stalked in between them. "All right, break it up." She narrowed her eyes at Hazelpaw. "What are you doing here?"

In response, Hazelpaw whipped out her cell phone.

They all stared at her.

Hazelpaw pressed a few buttons on the cell phone, then held it up as it began to sing:

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me!_

Lionpaw's jaw dropped. "Oh... my... freakin..." He didn't get to finish what he was saying, because the cell phone cut him off.

_If you need me let me know_

_And I'll be around_

_If you need a place to go_

_If you're feeling down!_

Heatherpaw began to bristle.

Hazelpaw skipped through the song a bit, then held the cell phone up again as it sang:

_And you know I've got_

_So much that I wanna do_

_When I dream I'm alone with you_

_It's maaaaaagiiiiiiiiccc!_

"THAT'S IT!!" Heatherpaw shrieked. She tackled Hazelpaw and knocked her cell phone aside. The cell phone landed on the sidewalk and shattered into a million pieces. Well, not really, but it sounds dramatic to say that.

"U KLLED MY CLPHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hazelpaw screamed. (translation: YOU KILLED MY CELLPHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!")

Heatherpaw gave her a look that said clearly that she didn't care at all. Then she promptly tackled Hazelpaw again. Until Gingerflight pulled her off. "Don't beat her up," Gingerflight said, looking regretful. "We need her in the story later on."

Heatherpaw dusted herself off. "Fine," she growled, then ran back over to Lionpaw to fan him, as he had fainted.

Gingerflight glanced at Hazelpaw. "Leave, or else I will throw you in the garbage and ship you to Antartica."

Hazelpaw muttered, "U R so tuchy." Then she turned and stalked off.

They revived Lionpaw just as Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Pizzapaw came out. (Pizzapaw was pulling Cinderpaw along, so she doesn't really count)

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Brambleclaw asked impatiently.

They all shrugged.

"Here." Ravenpaw padded shakily out from behind the bushes, clutching his stomach. "I still feel sick."

Jaypaw (who had randomly appeared) wrinkled his nose. "Ew. You threw up?"

"Duh," Pizzapaw said. "Can't you tell?"

"I'm blind. I can't see. Numbskull."

"Yeah, well you can smell, can't you?"

"...whatever."

Cinderpaw bounced up and down. "WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL AGAIN!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!"

Ravenpaw gawked at Cinderpaw. "She's mental," he said.

"She's always been mental," Pizzapaw meowed, looking fondly at Cinderpaw, who beamed at him.

"Come on," Brambleclaw hissed. "We can't waste time."

"OHMIGOSH!!!" Cinderpaw gasped. "IT'S AN EVIL RABID RABBIT OUT TO KILL US!!!!!!"

"WHERE????" Everyone looked wildly around.

"THERE!!!!!" Cinderpaw pointed in the direction of a tree.

Gingerflight burst out laughing and disappeared just as Brambleclaw began to swear fiercely at Cinderpaw. He pushed all the cats into his truck (the poor car sagged under the weight of all the cats) and began to drive to Warrior High.

Jaypaw glared out the window. "I hate life."

"Don't we all?" Ravenpaw asked.

Heatherpaw sat next to Hollypaw with her arms folded across her chest, an unhappy look on her face. She looked like she wanted to throttle someone. Presumably Hazelpaw. Lionpaw, meanwhile, was staring blankly at the window and hyperventilating.

Cinderpaw cleared her throat. "I will now sing a song to cheer us up. _ZIPADEEDOODAAAAAAAAAA - "_

Jaypaw now directed his sightless glare at Cinderpaw. "Oh, shut up," he hissed.

"I will not!" Cinderpaw meowed hotly.

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"No!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"NO!!!!"

Hollypaw sighed. This was gonna be a longggggg drive....

* * *

**A few things:**

**One ~ Yes, Hazelpaw is freakishly obsessed with Lionpaw.**

**Two ~ I'm not exactly sure if cell phones an skip through songs or even _have _songs. If they don't then oh well. I mean, this is just a story anyway.**

**Three ~ I don't think anyone would accuse me of stealing a song, but just in case, that song on Hazelpaw's cellphone is called _Take a Chance on Me _by ABBA. Just to let you know.**

**And I was going to say something else, but I have forgotten. So review!!**


End file.
